Brown Skin
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Sara/Warrick. A night alone in the locker room can lead up to unexpected things.


**Author's Note: I wrote the first part of this in Disney and the other here, at home. This is my first Sara and Warrick fanfiction. I got the idea when I was listening to India Arie's song **_**Brown Skin. **_**I don't know how this particular couple popped in my mind, but it did. Also, this is very smutty! I hope I did a good job. I've never written anything like this before. So please enjoy! **

**I didn't proof read, but there shouldn't be anything in here that should bother you too much. **

* * *

Sara loved staring at Warrick. She loved to admire his handsome features. From his hypnotizing green eyes to his chiseled muscles. But most of all, she loved to admire his delicate brown skin.

His skin was something that could mesmerize her for periods of time. It seemed flawless and looked like it tasted so good.

Oh, how it tasted it so good.

The first time that she tasted his skin was during an investigation on July 4th. The celebration was still going on while they were investigating and someone had thrown an active firework in her direction. Warrick had seen what happened, ran to her and pushed her out of the way before it could explode on her.

She held onto him for dear life as she thanked him profusely. After her nerves had calmed down, she leaned back on the ground and looked him square into his eye and her whole body lit up from his equal gaze. She stared at him a few moments longer before she began to slowly raise her head. Warrick didn't move one bit as she continued to raise her head towards his. She then tilted her head to the side and brushed her lips against the soft skin of his cheek. Even though there was no need, she kissed him again and held it longer than she needed to. The contact made it feel like her lips would burn off.

After that Sara was sure that she was addicted. Just after two not-so-real kisses she felt like she would surrender everything to him if he asked.

So the second time that she got the chance to taste him, she actually thought that she would do just that.

_It was long after shift and everyone had gone home. That's why she was shocked when she saw when she saw Warrick, the man of her desires, standing in front of his locker, shirtless. _

_Her breath got caught in her throat as her eyes wandered over his toned back muscles. They contracted in a smooth way as he searched through his locker. Then the skin on his back. Yes, that beautiful, light brown, caramel skin. Just thinking about running her hands over his body caused her to start breathing heavily. _

_Sara figured that her breathing was too loud because, suddenly, the man before her had turned around and was staring at her with an amused smirk on his face. _

She could remember every exchange from that day. From every word spoken to every last kiss.

"_You know, if you're going to stare at someone secretly, then you could at least do it quietly." His deep, silky voice teased. _

_Sara blushed. "I thought everyone had gone home and then I see…you." _

"_Yeah, I was going to head straight home, but I needed a shower. But I knew that once I got home then I would have fallen right to sleep, so I decided to take one here." _

"_I see." Was all she could say. Her mind was clouded from the beauty of his body. _

"_Sara," Her name fell perfectly off his lips. "I have a confession to make." He said while slowly walking over to her. _

"_Oh?" _

"_Yeah, and I guess that it's the right time to tell you since we're alone," He continued._

"_Go on." She was getting very intrigued and nervous. He kept moving towards her until there was only a breath between them. He reached his hand over her shoulder and closed the locker room door. _

_He backed up a bit and let his eyes roam over her form. He licked his lips and let his gaze move to her brown eyes. "I've been thinking about you a lot and for the longest time, I've wanted…to…do…this…" He bent his face down towards her and lightly kissed her lips. Sara's eyes shut at the sensation of his plush lips against her thin ones. She would have died a happy woman right at that moment. _

_She moaned softly as he took her bottom lip between his teeth. He sucked on it for awhile and she just sunk into the feeling. His hands grazed her bottom and then settled on her waist. His grip tightened when he kissed her full on. Sara's arms instinctively found their way around his neck. Warrick continued to bite, suck and nibble on her lips and she had no type of complaint. To her, it was perfect and heavenly. _

_She felt his tongue ask for access and greeted it with open arms. The two then began to duel for dominance, but she gave in and let him take control.  
_

_As his tongue explored the crevices of her mouth, Sara let her hands run over his strong form. In her honest opinion, his muscles were just as sexy as he was. They were perfectly sculpted and she knew that after this, she would never get enough. _

_She just about passed out when his hands moved under her thin shirt and caressed her soft, pale skin. He let his right thumb circle around her bellybutton in a steady, even motion and she impulsively wrapped one of her legs around one of his. _

_Warrick pulled away from Sara, breathing heavily. He went over to the door to make sure that it was locked. After that he walked back over to Sara with a look of pure lust in his eyes. He pushed her against the wall and began attacking her neck, sucking on one spot. Sara hummed in response. He was a genius with his mouth. If it felt that good on her neck, then she knew that it would be mind blowing elsewhere. _

_Sara ground her pelvis against his hardened member, trying to get some relief. Warrick grunted into her neck, causing the brunette to grind even harder into his crotch. He then started to meet her thrusts and they moved together in intense pleasure. Sara was reaching the brink with the dry humping, but before she collapsed over the edge, Warrick's motions stopped. She let out a frustrated groan. He just kissed her lips softly and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and swiftly raised it over her head; tossing it aside. He then reached behind her to unclasp her bra. The black undergarment fell off her shoulders and onto the floor with ease. _

_Sara suddenly felt exposed to the black man standing before her. Sure she had been with her share of men, but this was different. He was sexy as all hell and she didn't know how he'd feel about her lanky figure. She knew it was shallow and stupid of her to think like that, but she couldn't help it. _

_Then all of her fears faded away when he bent down and kissed the area between her breasts. _

"_Beautiful…" He whispered. _

_She watched him as he poked out his tongue and liked his lips. He placed his hands on her waist and covered her left breast with his warm mouth. Her back arched in pleasure as he continued to feast on her chest. After a few moments he turned his attention to her other breast, proceeding to perform the same deed. She sighed erotically and brought her hands to tread through his coarse hair. She then felt his mouth begin to trail to her abdomen, licking and nipping the sensitive skin. His fingers started fidgeting with the button on her jeans. Sara's heart started beating faster, knowing what he wanted to do. Warrick tilted his head upwards to look at her face. Her cheeks were flustered red and she was panting; he knew that she would mind what was about to happen next. So he kissed her bellybutton, letting his tongue prod in and around it. She shuddered at the feeling and gently pushed his head down lower. He unhooked her jean button and pulled down the zipper. He could smell her arousal and could tell that she was more than ready for him. He slowly pulled down her pants and helped her stepped out of them, but not before taking off her shoes. He trailed feather light kisses up both of her legs, always stopping short of her burning heat. He was teasing the hell out of her. _

_And she loved it. _

_After his pleasant torture upon her legs, his face stopped right at the area between her legs. His right hand cupped her underwear covered sex and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. He hooked a finger in the side of her underwear pushed them to the side. He took his index finger and started rubbing the sensitive bud in between her slick folds, causing Sara to gasp at the sensation. She bucked into his hand, letting him know that she wanted more. So using an extra finger, he found her opening and started to slide the two digits in and out. _

"_Oh…my…god." She moaned out. She had never felt anything so damn good. His fingers were hitting every spot, including the one that made her toes curl. She grabbed on to his shoulders to hold herself up because she knew that she was going to fall with out any support. She nearly died when she felt his mouth replace his fingers. A leg settled on his shoulder as he roughly licked her center and he held onto her back to keep her upright. Warrick grunted and moaned into her heat, causing the vibrations to ignite even more pleasure. _

_Sara couldn't take it anymore. She tightened her leg around his neck and bucked into his face. She felt her climax coming on and knew that she wouldn't last much longer. She continued to thrust into his face, encouraging him to go on, harder and faster. She felt her walls contract and cried out. He hummed against her as he licked up her juices. It was like he hadn't had anything to drink for days. Warrick then moved his mouth to her hip bone and placed a gentle kiss on her burning skin. He continued his ascent up her body until his mouth reached her lips. He didn't kiss her, but just let their breaths mingle together. She could smell herself on him and leaned in to kiss him. It was slow and passionate; she sunk into the taste of him and herself. He lifted her legs so they could wrap around his waist. His penis was extremely hard and she couldn't understand why he hadn't released his tension, after what just happened. _

_He walked them over to the bench in the middle of the locker aisle. He gently laid her down on the cold bench, causing her to shiver. She turned her head to the side, trying to recover from her mind blowing orgasm. A few moments later, she felt soft hands run through her brown hair. She turned her head back to see Warrick staring at her. _

"_You don't know how beautiful you are, Sara Sidle." He whispered. "I just want to fuck you. Right here. Right now." _

_The brunette nodded in approval and watched as the brown skinned man straddled her. She could feel herself become quickly aroused. She couldn't wait for what was about to come. _

_Warrick bent down and kissed her softly before whispering in her ear. _

"_Finish undressing me." She groaned as she slowly lifted herself up. He still had his legs on either side of her as she touched the button on his jeans. She unbuttoned them and then slowly pulled the zipper down. Her hands shook as she hooked both of her thumbs into his jeans and boxers, so that they could come down at the same time. _

_She heard a low moan escape from his lips as she freed him from the constricting material. Once she couldn't pull them down any further, he did the rest. He threw his clothes behind him and continued to hover over her. Sara went to touch his stiff member, but he gently shoved her hand away. _

"_I wanna save it all for this." He said, reaching in between them and rubbed her wet heat. Sara fell back at the sensation. This man was too good. She was so lost in the moment that it shocked her when she felt her left leg being lifted over his shoulder and her right leg being wrapped around his waist. He kissed the side of her leg and slowly entered her. Sara gasped. The pleasure was amazing. He continued to hold onto her left leg and she kept her other one tightly around him. She began to meet his thrust, moaning as he went in and out. His thrusts were long and hard, hitting every spot he could. Their groans blended together, making Sara even more aroused. She moved her hands to her center and started touching herself, but was quickly stopped by Warrick. He bucked harder and harder into her, grunting and hissing. _

"_That feels…so fucking good!" Sara moaned. She was biting her lip to keep from screaming out. "Yes…yes…fuck me. Ooh…fuck me hard."_

_She felt her orgasm coming on and began to thrust wildly with him. Just as she was about to come, he pulled out of her. She could have slapped him, but was pleasantly surprised when he her over and began to fuck her from behind. _

"_Fuck…Sara! Girl you don't know...what you do to me." He said as he pounded into her. He moved his hands in front of her and began massaging her clit. _

"_Warrick…oh yes. Fuck me harder. Oh…my…god. Ahh…yes!" She cried softly. She didn't know how long she would last. "Fuck…right there! Don't stop!" _

_The extreme pleasure was killing her. He felt amazing buried within her. They continued to fuck for a few more minutes, just enjoying the intense pleasure. She then felt something build within her core and soon she was gone. Her orgasm rocked her entire body and bit her hand to keep quiet. His hand was still on her clit and he was still thrusting in her, but he didn't last much long after that. She felt his hot seed shoot in her and he buried his face in her back to muffle his cries. _

_Their bodies grew limp and he fell lightly on top of her, his hands wrapped around her stomach. They were quiet as they caught their breaths and came from their highs. Never in their lives, had they felt something that good. _

"_That was…fantastic." Sara said, still trying to catch her breath. _

"_Tell me about it." Warrick agreed. _

"_We so have to do that again."_

"_Hell yeah."_

So, that was the second time she got to taste Warrick Brown. But it sure as hell wasn't the last.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoo! That was hella hot! It took me months to finish this. I hope it pleases you guys. Please review. **


End file.
